


Before our departure

by Lilrab



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, They love each other so much, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilrab/pseuds/Lilrab
Summary: "How was it before we lost it all?"Just a short text about how everything started and abruptly ended.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Before our departure

The first time they met was after Angeal and Genesis had made it into SOLDIER. Genesis had always felt a kind of jealousy and admiration towards Sephiroth, Shinra's most prized soldier, the greatest hero.  
Sephiroth recognized the great talent Genesis had with magic, but other than that he was just another boy with big dreams joining SOLDIER hoping to one day become 1st class.

Annoyance was the second feeling Sephiroth experienced. Having Genesis constantly trying to befriend him in a strange full of rivalry way.  
Genesis wanting to surpass him in every way, to prove Sephiroth, and the world that he was more than worthy. 

This always took the worst in both of them, destroyed VR training rooms, injuries and  
uncontable scoldings from the Vice president.  
But they let it slide, their friendly fights made them improve their skills, making the best two 1st class stronger.

Sephiroth discovered a third feeling, one he couldn't quite describe, a pleasant sensation he always felt, like the calmness of a lake, when Genesis recited poetry. A voice so sweet like an angel, and by the time he realized, he was already longing for more.  
Genesis learned more about Sephiroth, like how the General never asked for the fame and recognition, how he rather live a peaceful life than be Shinra's prize. Genesis felt an odd sadness rather than hatred, Sephiroth had everything Genesis wished for, but was forced into him. Genesis had left his home, refusing to follow the path his parents "bestowed" upon him.

The fights, the friendly touches on the shoulder became want, a warm sensation left behind on the skin.  
They wanted more.

Their first kiss was full of passion, lust.  
The way Genesis melted under his touch, his soft moans with every thrust, eyes shut, trembling, grasping for air, soft pink lips parted whispering for more, for Sephiroth.  
It was so different from the cocky prideful Commander everyone knew, something Sephiroth needed to protect, something only he was allowed to see, to have.

They became lovers.  
Endless nights of whispering sweet nothings to each other, endless days of trivial fightings.  
Happiness surrounded a silver moon and a sun so bright, until disease arrived, to take away life.

Genesis was Sephiroth's world, which he should have been devoted to, how foolish of him to choose sides when from the beginning there was none. Shinra was only a place, a hollow sense of duty, Genesis was his life, his love and his death, his world he should have been devoted to.  
But he let him go, with a heart so broken.

Genesis felt betrayed, from the world that he helped save, from his goddess, from his love. If he was to die alone, everyone would suffer, the same way he did.

Happiness fell apart, departure tore away their souls, their hearts. But in the end they still loved each other.

By the time Sephiroth left in search for his lover it was too late, a world so cruel had taken Genesis away from him, and he swore that he would offer this planet and it's people as a sacrifice to Genesis, for his own redemption, until his love came back, forgiveness on his lips. Until only the two of them were left behind, until only their love remain.

**Author's Note:**

> I have major Sephesis feels ok? This is a quick text I wrote in my cellphone since I can't afford a laptop
> 
> Sorry if there's mistakes, no one read it before I posted it.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy it !!!


End file.
